


'Eldon won't you take me home? (Parody of Stella by:All Time Low)

by ZombieSnowWhite



Category: How We Roll Podcast
Genre: F/M, Gnomes, How We Roll Podcast - Freeform, Parody, Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieSnowWhite/pseuds/ZombieSnowWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parody of Stella by: All Time Low<br/>Penyn singing to 'Eldon</p>
<p>Please note that this parody may come across as date rape-ie, it's not ment that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Eldon won't you take me home? (Parody of Stella by:All Time Low)

3 PM, on your feet and staggering, through Dunkin slurs and a sinking feeling you got carried away. sick, sick of sleeping with a gnome,another night you'll take me home I'm jaded, heart keeps breaking 

You only like me when you're wasted, you know you want me but you just can't face it feels like I'm falling in love, but I'm sneaking out the tavern door, oh oh oh, I remember how you tasted I've had you so many times let's face it, feels like I'm falling in love alone, 'Eldon won't you take me home

2 AM, you're on a blackout binge again, you know I don't need sleep and you sing off key but, I'm your biggest fan, and you keep, keep me coming back for more, another round I know I'll score,your faded, heart keeps breaking

You only like me when you're wasted,you know you want me but you just can't face,it feels like I'm falling in love but I'm sneaking out the tavern door, oh oh oh, I remember how you tasted I've had you so many times let's face it feels like I'm falling in love alone, 'Eldon wont you take me home

One more reason I should never wrote,you just another reason I could never forget, you down we go, rooms spinning out of control,lose yourself in a chemical moment, night lifes taking it's toll, but that's just the way it goes,come on 'Eldon won't you take me home?

You only like me when you're wasted,you know you want me but you just can't face it, feels like I'm falling in love alone, 'Eldon won't you take me home

You only like me when you're wasted, you know you want me but you just can't face, it feels like I'm falling in love but I'm sneaking out the tavern door, oh oh oh, I remember how you taste, I've had you so many times let's face it, feels like I'm falling in love alone, 'Eldon won't you take me home?

**Author's Note:**

> For real. NOT DATE RAPE-IE


End file.
